User blog:UtopiaAether/Danganronpa IF: Mukuro one-man soloes an army of bears
Alright, so this one is a simple calc. I'm just going to take this calc for reference and change how it's calced. Why? Well me and a friend talked about and realized that: A) The IV pole's weight was cut so it now has an unknown weight, and B) The snail speed used was wrong, or at least missed by a decimal or two. Decimals are VERY important after all. Let's start. Part 1: Bullets are slow, man The context of this feat is already stated here, so I'll just link it again. Basically Mukuro sees the bullets as frozen in mid-air, after getting serious. She's that fast basically, and is kinda like Ultra Instinct. She also moves at this speed while attacking the Monokumas, but the KE AP will have to wait. We'll use the speed of snails. Here, it's stated that their top speed is around 0.1 kilometers per hour. AKA 0.0277778 meters per second. So we'll use the calc for reference here. Mukuro was dodging military grade bullets from turrets. Er, I mean bullets from military grade turrets. Anyways, since Hope's Peak is rich as all hell and over the top (Monokuma has over the top weaponry), so I'll use the M2 Browning gun, similar to the calc reference. It fires bullets at a staggering 890 meters per second. Now, to calc the speed. Mukuro saw these same 890 m/s bullets as frozen and slow, so we'll basically compare it to the snail. Now for Mukuro, since she's pretty much the Ultimate Soldier and the finest human warrior; equal to Sakura Ogami, we'll assume her is similar to Usain Bolt's, which is 12.27 meters per second. So yeah let's just get this over with, pronto. Mukuro's speed = Usain speed x (Bullet speed / Snail speed) Mukuro's speed = 12.27 x (890/0.0277778) = 12.27 x 32039.974368 = 393,130.485495 m/s Mukuro's speed = 1,146.15301893586 times the speed of sound (Massively Hypersonic+) Not bad. But she scales to Sakura's Sub-Relativistic feat anyways so she's even faster than this. Anyways, unto Part 2 of the calc. Part 2: Monokuma's go flying So using the IV pole weight while Mukuro swings it around isn't reliable, since the IV pole was cut and therefore is reduced to a now unknown weight. BUT! There's still this: The force of the impact caused a chain reaction, sending another Monobear unit flying with sparks trailing from his body. Ikusaba used the force of the blast to balance herself in midair, '''kicking '''down two, three Monobears that leapt up at her. It was as though she were capable of flight. Ikusaba had silently '''kicked '''Monobear into the air. And the moment his power source, the bomb circuit, and the infirmary's security camera came into alignment at one point in the air, she had skewered them all with the metal rod. So she basically kicked the Monokumas while dashing at them at this same speed. So like the reference calc again, KE once more. Also, she might have perceived the explosions as frozen too, but we'll go with the bullets instead. Since it was more clearly stated she dodged the bullets. We sadly have no weight for the Monokumas. But we DO have a height. In DR 1, which IF takes place in, his height is around 75 cm. So that's about as tall as a baby. A 75 cm baby is around 11 kilograms according to this. This is our low end, since Monokuma's made of metal and thus heavier than a baby. High end, we'll compare Monokuma's weight to a similarly sized robot; this creepy 22 kilogram baby bot. Urrgh. Using this calculator, we put in the weight of 11 kilograms and the speed of Mukuro at 393,130.485495 meters per second... And we get 850,033,682,440 Joules. Which is abouttttt... 203.162926013384 tons of TNT. Around Multi-City Block. High end this time. 22 kilograms with Mukuro's speed. Which is 406.3258520270077 tons of TNT. (Multi-City Block level) So yeah. MCB. Part 3: The unlikely part of the calc Okay so she also seemingly saw the explosions as frozen. Okay, I know this isn't as likely as the bullets, but she DID use the blast to propel her, and the explosions never damaged or even singed her. Soooo it's a possibility. Anyways, this'll be shorter. Mukuro's speed = Usain speed x (Explosion speed / Snail speed) Wait wait. What explosion speed do we use? Well nitroglycerin seems like the most standard, but the bomb in every Monokuma unit isn't specified. So we'll just go with the same velocity as the example used in this very useful article on outrunning explosions and use the speed of 8,050 meters per second. Mukuro's speed = 12.27 x (8050/0.0277778) = 12.27 x 289799.76816 = 3,555,843.15532 m/s Mukuro's speed = 10366.88966565598 times the speed of sound (Sub-Relativistic) Then the KE. Mukuro's explosion KE (Low End) = 11 kilograms (Mass) and 3,555,843.15532 m/s (Velocity) Mukuro's explosion KE (Low End) = 16620.963909846796 tons of TNT, aka 16.620 kilotons of TNT (Town level) Mukuro's explosion KE (High End) = 22 kilograms (Mass) and 3,555,843.15532 m/s (Velocity) Mukuro's explosion KE (High End) = 33241.9278196933592 tons of TNT, aka 33.241 kilotons of TNT (Town level) So yeah. Consistent with another calc that got Town level (The UDG feat where the Monokuma head splits the clouds) Part 4: Final Tally Mukuro sees bullets as frozen: Mach 1,146.15301893586 (Massively Hypersonic+) Mukuro sees explosion as frozen (contested): Mach 10,366.88966565598 (Sub-Relativistic) Mukuro kicks Monokumas (Bullet speed, low end): 203.162926013384 tons of TNT (Multi-City Block level) Mukuro kicks Monokumas (Bullet speed, high end): 406.3258520270077 tons of TNT (Multi-City Block level) Mukuro kicks Monokumas (Explosion speed, low end): 16.620 kilotons of TNT (Town level) Mukuro kicks Monokumas (Explosion speed, high end): 33.241 kilotons of TNT (Town level) Category:Blog posts Category:Danganronpa Category:Calc